Oneshots
by Ninjasauras
Summary: Just random oneshots of characterxOC and a few characterxreader  first is NilexReader, but more to come     Rated T but may change
1. There For You Nile

**Words of Comfort - Nile oneshot**

**Pairing- NilexReader**

_**Fwooosshh~**_

The heavy whistling of the wind rang in [name]'s ears, and the small-framed girl pulled her legs in on herself as it battered against her window.

She had always hated the noise of the wind; growing up in a desert, the wind brought sand along with it, smacking against the glass in a frush of motion.

But here, there was one thing that [name] hated more than sandstorms...

_**BOOM!**_

The ravenette let out a squeak of terror as thunder crashed over her head, and quickly pulled her blanket up near her face as her window flashed with a bright light, then covered her ears and screwed her eyes tight shut as the thunder boomed again.

The reverberating sound still managed to vibrate through the girl's skull, her body shaking with fear, as yet another flash reddened her eyelids. But this time, her body jolted before the noise could sound.

An extra, warm, pair of hands covered her own, just in time for the boom to sound again. It didn't help much, for [name] was still well aware of the noise, but was distracted by the body heat radiating from the person behind her.

"N-Nile..? Is th-that you?"

The hands were removed, and [name]'s own hands fell down as she turned her body to face the person that was shrouded in darkness.

"Yes, it's me, [name]..." Nile spoke with a sigh, seeming tired. [Name] blushed, seeing that the boy was just in a pair of shorts; evidently she had woken him.

"G-Gomen, Nile... I just-" [name] cut off with another squeak as thunder boomed again, and Nile frowned. He didn't like seeing her like this... [name] was supposed to smile and be happy.

Gently, he pried the terrified [name]'s hands away from her ears, and held them in his own, wanting her to look at him. After a moment, chocolate brown orbs met Nile's emerald ones, confused, and slightly nervous.

"Nile?" biting his lip, Nile fought with himself for a moment, before picking her up in his arms then seating himself on her bed, her on his lap. [Name] twisted her head around frantically, in a rather amusing display of flustered embarassment.

"Nile! What-? Why..?" she seemed at a loss for words, and Nile just rolled his eyes and leaned back against the headboard, pulling her against him.

"I... I'm here, [name]..." Nile whispered quietly, running his hand through her raven locks. "I'm here for you."

[Name] stared blankly, eyes wide, before slowly smiling and snuggling against the warm body beside her. A slight blush dusted her cheeks, and she closed her eyes, forgetting the cause of this situation in her bliss.

Nile stayed true to his word.

When thunder cracked, Nile held [name] close and whispered comforting words to her.

When [Name] felt sad, Nile brought her flowers or candies to cheer her up.

And when [Name] waited for him at the altar, he was there, perfectly on time.

**Aww, the ending's so cute... I wish I had a Nile plushie. :3**

**Well, this is the first in my Beyblade oneshot series! If'n you want, you can request any character in Beyblade Metal fusion/fight, Metal Masters, or 4D. Although I haven't seen 4D yet so probs best to request from the first two ^^' but in any case, hope you liked!**

**Please R'N'R!**

**Next up::::::::::::::: Wang Da Xiang!**


	2. Flowers Wang Da Xiang

**[e/c]- eye colour**

**[h/c]- hair colour**

**[f/c]- favourite colour**

"[Name]-chan?"

Your [e/c] eyes flicked up from the flower arrangement you were working on to meet the happy eyes of Mei Mei, and you smiled.

"What is it, Mei-chan?" Mei Mei sat down next to you on the floor as you continued positioning the different flowers, a look of frustration on her features.

"Can I ask you something?" you gave her a confused glance, then fixed your eyes back on the purple hibiscus in front of you.

"Of course. What is it?" you replied, and Mei Mei rested her elbows on her knees, supporting her torso on them.

"How do you get a guy to notice you?" your hand jerked a little at the question, and you grew even more puzzled, a slight blush rising to your cheeks.

"I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person, Mei-chan." you said softly, "I know nothing of men. Why do you ask?"

Mei Mei frowned. "I... there's this guy I like, and I want to know if her feels the same way, but..." you froze, "he never even notices me. He's on my team, but just doesn't seem interested."

You stared blankly at the purple Hibiscus, horrified.

_Da Xiang..._

_"He's on my team,"_

_"He's on my team,"_

The words rang in your ears.

_Da Xiang's on Mei Mei's team._

"So what do you think I should do? C'mon, help me out, [name]-chan, you're my best friend!" Mei Mei pulled you out of your thoughts, and your good side and your bad side were at an immediate disagreement.

Sighing quietly, you took one look at your friend's pleading face, and then closed your eyes, deciding to do the right thing.

"You should just tell him. If he likes you back, then he'll say so." you forced a smile onto your face, "And I'm sure he will, Mei-chan, after all, you're pretty, and a great blader. What's not to like?"

She beamed at you, said a brief thanks, then dashed away. You, in the mean time, just sat, allowing the reality to sink in.

Mei Mei was going to ask Da Xiang out. And Da Xiang would say yes.

After all, they were perfect for each other! They had the whole Kung Fu thing, and the beyblading, and were on the same team... but you didn't share any of those things with Da Xiang. You were just the decorator.

Picking yourself up, you smoothed out the skirt of your [f/c] yukata, brushing it down with one swift motion, despite your shaking hands.

You would just have to get over it. You couldn't bring yourself to hate Mei Mei; she was your best friend, and the reason you were at the temple in the first place. She had gotten you a job here, arranging and replacing the flowers and such, in return for a bed to sleep in and food to eat.

But still... you knew Da Xiang almost as well as she did. You just didn't have the benefits of going on all those tournaments with him, or being on the same team. But you knew him well enough to know that he was kind, caring, loyal, and honest, and that you were completely, _irrevocably_ in love with him.

Everything seemed to be taunting you today. As you walked down the halls searching, something caught your attention.

Even though they weren't native to this country, somehow, a bunch of daffodils sat in a vase on the windowsill ahead of you. To anyone that did not know their flowers, that would not bother them. But you did, and a flower that meant '_Unrequited love_' sitting there, staring you in the face, was not, considering the day's events, a pleasant surprise.

"Zhou Xing?"

The mahogany-haired boy looked up from his meditation as you approached him, and smiled, recognising the somewhat slender frame and height. You weren't short, exactly... it was just that all the people your age were taller than you. Especially Zhou Xing, and... _someone else,_ that you did not particularly wish to think about at that moment.

The only person your age that wasn't taller than you was Chi Yun, but he was positively tiny, it was part of his genes from what you had heard. So he didn't really count.

"What's up, [Name]?" you sat down next to him and folded your legs delicately, glad, when he smiled at you, that you had chosen him to confide in. He was your closest friend, aside from Mei Mei, and also your Tai Chi partner. Plus, he had quite a... _history_ of relationships, so he would be able to give you advice, right?

"Zhou Xing... hypotheticallly speaking... let's say a person likes someone a lot," your friend gave you a risen eyebrow, but it went amiss to your frowning gaze, "but the person's best friend likes them too, and is much better for the someone than the person is. What should the person do?"

Zhou Xin studied you carefully, seeming to get what you meant, despite your confusing way of putting it. You gazed up at him, unable to hide the anxiousness in your deep [e/c] eyes. Your friend released a deep sigh from his nose and closed his eyes.

"If that's the case, then the person shouldn't worry. After all, it's up to the someone who they like more, in the end." He opened his eyes slowly and met yours, then suddenly went past you.

"Da Xiang?" you paled slightly at Zhou Xing's call, and even more at the smooth, deep voice.

"Zhou Xing, you are needed down in the temple's grounds for training." Zhou sent you an unfathomable look, then nodded at Da Xiang, standing up. You, in turn, stood up, and turned around, careful to keep your chin up and not be the bumbling fool that you usually were around Da Xiang.

"Afternoon, [Name]-san." Da Xiang smiled pleasantly at you, and you bowed slightly to hide your blush, the one smile bringing on one of your own.

"Good afternoon, Da Xiang." the two boys gave you a slightly strange look, then started to leave. You watched them go, but were startled as Zhou Xing turned around again and flashed you a grin.

"You should just tell him, [Name]-chan! You might be pleasantly surprised!" all you could do was gawp and blush as Zhou gave a subtle gesture to the male beside him, then continued to walk away, earning a slightly puzzled look from Da Xiang.

You fell back onto your bottom with a thump, all of the energy suddenly gone from your body.

He had known the whole time, the sneaky bastard.

"Right, that's it! I'm just going to do it!"

You had been working up your nerve for a while now, taking into consideration Zhou Xing's advice, and finally decided. You were just going to tell Da Xiang how you felt. _Just say it, then leave. Not expect anything, just get it into the open._

"Oh, hello [Name]-san."

"Uah!" the smooth voice caught you off guard, coming from behind you, and you stumbled in your pacing and almost tripped. You would have done, too, if it wasn't for the strong arms that caught and righted you, before quickly moving back to a suitable distance.

You turned quickly on your heel to face the slightly confused male, and managed an easy smile, trying to disguise the deep blush running over your nose.

"Um, hello, Da Xiang..." you bit your lip, nerves curling into a tight ball in your stomach.

"Are you okay, [Name]-san? You look a bit flushed." as always, Da Xiang's tone was polite and caring, yet for some reason it made your heart hammer in your chest and your stomach twist even tighter.

"Um, y-yes, I'm fine, thank you.. just a bit hot, is all." you laughed it off nervously, then opened your eyes again to meet his dark green ones straight away. You faltered back a step, unnerved, your throat suddenly dry. You then gulped, making an effort to swallow down your fear, and pressed the tips of your pointer-fingers together.

"Um, actually, Da Xiang, I had something I wanted to tell you..." the brunette's gaze piqued in interest, wonder.

"Yes?" he encouraged, and you put one hand on the back of your neck, nervous.

"Um, w-well, I'm not exactly sure how to put it..." he gave you an encouraging smile, and you accidentally blurted, "I-I love you, Da Xiang!"

His jaw dropped slightly, and he stayed frozen in shock. You cursed yourself and your big mouth, but decided that you might as well get it all out now.

"Ever since we first met, these feelings have been growing... it's taken over my mind, and I can't stop thinking about you! And... and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know my feelings! I love you so much that it hurts!" although your words had been few, you felt that what you had said would suffice, and quickly bowed to the shell-shocked Da Xiang, your face still practically glowing red. You then swivelled and ran in the opposite direction, on a strange high, accomplishment over taking you.

You groaned quietly into your pillow, cursing in your mind all of the profanities you could think of.

What were you thinking? Just blurting it out like that, what was wrong with you?

Oh, this was awful! Da Xiang would probably never speak to you again, and you couldn't bare that! You would... you would go into depression! Without Da Xiang, you would die!

Maybe that was a little dramatic, but that was honestly how you felt at that moment. But the thought stream was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Muttering to yourself dejectedly, you trailed to the door of you and Mei Mei's shared room, sliding it open with a swift kick. You glanced around, miffed to see no one standing there. What a night for the kids at the temple to be playing knock and run.

But then something on the floor in front of you caught your eye.

Frowning, you bent down and picked it up. It was a small, white flower, a pretty bloom with a small ribbon tag tied around the stem. You gently removed it, seeing a single thing written on it, that sent a smile across your face as you held the delicate Gladiolus bloom. The label read: '_Da Xiang_'.

**Gladiolus flowers mean '_love at first sight_' and '_splendid beauty_'.**

**Hibiscus flowers mean '_Delicate beauty_'.**

**Aww, that was cute, huh? Da Xiang... for some reason, I could really picture him doing something like this. You know, the flower thing. Though it would only work with a girl that is reeeeaaallly into flowers, but... oh well.**

**Also, I know the honorifics are Japanese, and Wang Hu Zhong are chinese, but... meh. I think it sounds right. Plus, I don't know what chinese honorifics are (if they have them) nor do I particularly give a crap. You don't like it? Meh, that's your problem.**

**Did'ja like it? Review please and tell me what you think! :D**

**Requests are open for next character!**


	3. It Means Everything  Zhou Xing

**It means everything**

**Zhou Xing x Reader**

* * *

><p>Zhou Xing had always been swarmed by girls.<p>

Even in the pre-school years, the brunette had been hot commodity among them, and those girls that were friends with him, were the objects of extreme jealousy. Not that [Name] was bothered by that. Or Zhou Xing's popularity.

She never had been... but as of late, [Name] couldn't deny the horrid feeling that welled in her stomach as his fans surrounded him, as he put on that smooth smile and cool attitude.

She would roll her eyes when the girls screamed as Zhou Xing winked at them, or flashed them a flirty smile, but secretly want to smack the dying-of-happiness expressions off of their faces.

[Name] was jealous.

"Seriously, quit it! We are trying to leave the temple!"

[Name]'s short fuse had finally blown; she bellowed at the crowding girls and they all shuffled away in their forty inch heels and belt skirts, sending her dirty looks but too afraid of her to do anything about it. Zhou Xing glanced warily at [Name] as she folded her arms and huffed angrily.

It was their monthly tradition; every full moon night [Name] and Zhou Xing would go to their special place and camp out under the stars. The place was beautiful; a large glade with a pristine lake, bordered by Sakura trees.

"Well, [Name], now that that's sorted... let's go!" [Name] sent him a frown, but couldn't hold it as he smiled guiltily at her. It didn't seem to matter what he did, [Name] would always forgive him. Darn him for making her so pathetic.

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence; taking lesser-used paths to avoid any more fangirl attacks. Zhou Xing was slightly wary of [Name]; she still seemed angry about something, and he knew better than anyone just how vicious she could be. It had only been about a year or two ago, but he could still remember clearly just what [Name] had done to him when she had caught him going through her underwear drawer.

But then again, this time it wasn't anything he'd done directly, so maybe it wasn't him [Name] was annoyed with. He hoped not, anyway.

"So... what'cha been up to, [Name]?" aforementioned girl looked up at him and cocked her head to one side; he seemed nervous for some reason. [Name] crossed her arms, and shrugged.

"Nothing much. My bey's out of town on repairs, and it doesn't feel right training without it. So really I've just been lazing around." [Name] grinned humorously, and the brunette replied with a smile of his own. "What about you?"

Zhou shrugged also, "Oh, the usual."

[Name] grimaced and turned back forwards, hunching her shoulders to her ears. If '_the usual_' meant what she thought it did, then...

Zhou sweatdropped. [Name] was mad again. Was it something he said?

The two of them continued the journey in silence again, but this was not as comfortable as previous. It lasted until they were about twenty metres from the clearing, but was ruined when [Name]'s brunette friend suddenly pounced on her.

"Uah! Zhou Xing, what are you-_mmf_?" [Name] struggled against the '_very stupid_' person who was restraining her, only to have something tied over her [e/c] eyes, and a hand clamped over her mouth when she tried to yell.

"Calm down, [Name]! It's just me!" [Name] death-glared into the blindfold, did he really think that made it okay to blindfold and gag her?

"Mm mm mmf mf mmmf!" (_Let go of my mouth!_) [Name] attempted to speak, and it didn't go well. So she stuck out her tongue, and..

"Ew, gross [Name]! Why'd ya _lick_ me?" Zhou Xing yelled, and [Name] faced towards his voice and went to rip the blindfold off, but his hands stopped her.

"I was trying to get you to let go of my face, idiot." [Name] sighed, as he started to gently shove her along. [Name] growled menacingly, "You better not steer me into a tree, Zhou Xing..."

[Name] smirked a little as she heard him swallow, and he laughed a little nervously.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me." [Name] rose an eyebrow, but stayed ready to pick herself up. Sure, she trusted Zhou Xing, he was her best friend, but [Name] didn't exactly feel confident when she was blind.

"Okay, we're here... you can take off the blindfold now."

"I really don't see what the point was in it... anyway..." [Name] trailed off as she took in the scene before her.

Lit candles were dotted around, in the grasses, giving off a soft glow in the darkness of the evening, and paper lanterns in colours of red, white and purple were floating in the lake. Red lantern chains hung from a few of the trees, and a picnic blanket was set up near the lake, a simple red and white checkered affair.

The blindfold fell from [Name]'s hand; she had dropped it in her shock, and the other reached up to clasp her throat.

"Zh... Zhou Xing..." [Name]'s mind was unable to form coherent sentences, and Zhou just smiled and walked forward to stand beside her.

"You like it?" the brunette wrapped an arm around [Name]'s waist, an action she had grown accustomed to over the years, "It's not much, but..."

A large, stupid smile grew on [Name]'s face, and her cheeks flushed a little. "I _love_ it!"

On a sudden impulse, [Name] span and pulled Zhou Xing's face down to her level, planting a kiss on his lips then letting go and running down to the water's edge. Zhou Xing swallowed, recovering from his shock, and walked slowly down to meet [Name], waiting for the blush to fade.

[Name] was splashing her fingers in the water, making little ripples in the reflections of the lanterns, when Zhou reached her. She blew one of the floating ones softly, pushing it into another, so that they rebounded and pushed apart.

"I'm going to be leaving for the beyblade world championship wildcard matches soon... I won't be here much." Zhou Xing sat down beside the girl, and her elated [e/c] eyes drifted to him, saddened.

"I know." [Name] mumbled, rocking back on her heels so that she landed on her rear, then folding her legs neatly and retraining her gaze on the lanterns. Zhou Xing frowned; he didn't like seeing her so downcast, he wished he hadn't said anything now.

"I'll come and visit you as much as I can, [Name]." he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her temple, and [Name] took hold of the hand that had reached to her cheek. She lifted her gaze to meet his, and smiled gently. As long as he came to visit her, it would be okay.

"Whatever time you can offer me... I'll take it."

* * *

><p><strong>Just ta clear it up for y'all; they were NOT together at the beginning. Just <em>bestie<em> fwends! :3**

**But it can work either way I suppose... but meh. Think of it how you want. I just wanted you guys to know.**

**Well, if you are very happy with the pairing, you have _Black Rose Hokaru_ to thank! She was my first reviewer/ requester... and I expect her to review and tell me what she thought of it! :D**

**And you guys too! Don't think you get out of it! REVIEW! =w= I so happy... I got three reviews in one day of having this posted... ISH A NEW RECORD!**

**Well, requests for characters are closed until I have done my other two requests... but review anyway!**

**Next up:::::::::::::: YuuxReader [also requested... you know who you are ;3]**


	4. Comfort Yuu Tendo

Babysitting

YuuxReader

[Name] pulled in a deep breath as she stood outside the family's front door. She had been called to babysit, and, though she wasn't feel up to it due to the day's events, she went anyway because she needed the money.

After a few more seconds of mental preparation, [Name] knocked on the door, and it was soon pulled open by the brunette man that had called. His appearance was extremely rough, like he had been wrestling with a bear, and his expression was panicked. It quickly flooded with relief, however, when he saw the white-blonde haired girl before him.

"[Name]! Thank _goodness_ you're here!" Tendo-san exclaimed, ushering her inside, "Come, come, Yuu's driving us insane!"

[Name] just followed him, used to this. Yuu's parents weren't bad ones, they just had no control over Yuu whatsoever. And, seemingly after many, many babysitters being chased off by the blonde boy, the Tendos came across [Name], and Yuu became instantly attached. [Name] was the single person that Yuu actually listened to.

When she got into the hall, Yuu was clinging to the banister of the stairs, half-dressed. Mrs. Tendo was frantically trying to pull him off, but to no avail, as the soft-spoken woman didn't want to hurt her baby boy.

"Yuu!" [Name] called tiredly. The little boy froze, then looked around with a huge grin.

"[Name]-chan!" he exclaimed, letting go of the banister, causing Mrs Tendo to almost fall- luckily Mr. Tendo caught her in time. Yuu rocketed at [Name], almost knocking the girl over as he hugged her.

"Well, [Name], we'll be on our way now." Mr Tendo said, and [Name] nodded, absently ruffling Yuu's golden hair.

"'Kay. Have a good night." She said as the door closed behind them. She disengaged herself from Yuu, and went and picked up his pyjama's. "C'mon, Yuu, put your PJ's on."

"Okay~!" he sang, and [Name] couldn't help but sweatdrop. Why was it that he so readily agreed to do anything she told him? Especially when he blatantly refused to do as his parents said.

As Yuu got changed, [Name] went to the lounge and flopped down on one of the large sofas. Within two minutes, Yuu had ran through and crawled to curl up next to her, his head on her lap. The golden-haired little boy beamed up at her.

"I was real excited when I heard you were coming, [Name]-chan!" he said, "But Mum and Dad tried to make me go to bed, so I said Nooo thank you!" he laughed, and [Name] tried a smile, but failed miserably. Yuu blinked up at her. "[Name}-chan?"

The concern is the little boy's voice caused a lump to rise in [name]'s throat, and she slumped forward, her head in her hands.

"[Name]-chan? Are you okay?" Yuu asked quietly, confused. A sniff was heard from the distraught teen, and a forced laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yuu." She said, sitting up. The small boy frowned, then wrapped his arms aroung her neck.

"No, you're not." He said, and she sighed.

"No, I'm not…" she cuddled him closer like a lifeline, "It's Kai. I saw him kiss another girl."

[Name] bit her lip to contain the tears, and Yuu leaned back, not quite understanding the problem. The young boy had never liked Kai, so was glad that he wouldn't be coming over with Yuu's [Name]-chan anymore.

"Don't worry about it, [Name]-chan! Kai-poopyhead is stupid and a rubbish blader, so you should just come play with me instead!" he announced, and the teen blinked at him for a while, before bursting out laughing.

"[Name]-chan?" he asked, then pouted, "What's funny?"

"You are!" she exclaimed, "Yuu, you really are adorable sometimes!"

She ruffled his hair, and he folded his arms, scowling and blushing.

"I'm not cute." He muttered, before standing up and grabbing [Name]'s hand.

"Where're we going?" [Name] asked, letting Yuu tug her into the kitchen.

"Since you called me cute, you have to make me an ice cream sundae, okay?" he exclaimed, and she grinned, hardships forgotten.

"Sounds like a fair deal."

**X**

**R&R if you like! And I have to say, you guys keep giving me the warm fuzzies with your reviews ^^ you guys are the best!**

**Here's a list of the oneshots (in order) that are coming up:**

**1. WalesxReader**

**2. TsubasaxOC (I'mma have fun with this'n :3)**

**3. KyoyaxOC**

**4. SophiexSomeone else's OC (This'll probs be short, it was requested but I don't usually do ones for girls since I myself am female and straight as a ruler)**

**5. SoraxOC**

**6. Masamunexprettygirlrock's OC**

**7. HyomaxOC**

**See y'all next time!  
><strong>


End file.
